


Я это заслужил

by Zolturates



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Lala_Sara's series Dip Dip (Считалочка)<br/>Королевство Неустающих Зеркал<br/>Chapter 2: Зеркало Второе: Космическая Опупея</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я это заслужил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lala_Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Королевство Неустающих Зеркал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681915) by [Lala_Sara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara). 



> " _\- Переключись на мягкий свет, - попросил Риммер, опускаясь рядом._  
>  _\- Что?_  
>  _\- Пожалуйста._  
>  _Он переключился, не понимая, зачем, и тут же был уронен на спину. Когда первый шок прошел, он понял, что его целуют, целуют с силой отчаяния._ "

Lala_Sara


End file.
